useless_oresfandomcom-20200216-history
Version History
The History of your new favourite mod. VERSION HISTORY Useless Ores 1.5 Outside For Once In Your Life And See The Things You Missed Update: Additions: +Flying Squid +Flying Squid Loot Table +Flying Kraken +Flying Squid Ore +Flying Squid Ore Structure +Flying Kraken +Flying Kraken Loot Table +Flying Kraken Ore +Flying Squid Ore Structure +Flying Kraken Ore Structure +High Seas biome (Special Thanks to MushroomManToad for the name) (Spawns near Colder/Ocean Biomes) +Inked Feather +Ink & Book Sandwhich +Copper Squid +Copper Kraken +Diorite 2.0 +Polished Diorite 2.0 +Desert Desert biome (Spawns near hotter biomes) +Sandy Sandstone +Husk Husk +Husk Husk Loot Table +Totem Totem +Ancient Totem Totem +Totem Totem Structure +Ancient Totem Totem Structure +Black Ice +Black Ice Wall Lul Changes/Fixes: *Banana Ore now smelts into Bananas *Pineapple Ore now smelts into Pineapples *Changed the file path of ModEntities.java to the entity package instead of regular overall mod class. *Changed the file path of meteorite meteorite package to the natural structures class. *Wither Ore Blocks are now 1 pixel shorter *Meteorite Meteorites now spawn in Desert Deserts and are more common there than in any other biome. *FIXED Clay-Iron Ingot being named Iron-Clay Ingot. *FIXED Zombie Zombie's loot table referencing a "Weird Zombie" *FIXED Wither Ore Block not giving you the wither effect when shifting. Removed: -Normal tear being craftable from water buckets. Useless Ores 1.4 Ores: Let's Go Nuclear!: Additions: +Banana Ore +Banana +Banana Bunch +Bunches of Banana Bunch +Tons of Bananas +DK's Banana Hoard +Pineapple Ore +Pineapple +Salted Pineapple +Brown Salted Pineapple +Copper Wire +Nuclear Fusor +Oh Yeah Mr. Krabs Song Remix (created by me) (remix also created my remix) +Klay +Klaye +Klaa +Kla +Kly +Iren Inget +Iren Angyt +Irin Angst +Irun Aimbot +Irwin Dingus +Clay-Iron Ingot +Clay-Iron Blocks +Meteorite Meteorite (Structure) (New home for Zombie Zombies and the structure is somewhat rare) (Spawns in Plains, Forest, Swamp, Extreme Hills, and Desert.) Changes/Fixes: *Added a space between = and the block name for some of the blocks. *Copper Ore now has a hardness of 2 instead of 5. *Block of Copper now has a hardness of 5 instead of 8. *Nether Copper Quartz's now has a hardness of 2 instead of 4. *Item Item Ore now has a hardness of 2 instead of 1. *Item Item Ore now has a resistance of 15 instead of 5. *Illusion Ore now has a hardness of 2 instead of 5 (despite not being breakable but, to make it consistant in the code.) *Illusion Ore now has a resistance of 15 instead of 5 (despite not being breakable by explosions but, to make it consistant in the code.) *Ruby Ore now has a hardness of 2 instead of 3. *Missing Texture Ore now has a resistance of 2 instead of 1. *Missing Texture Ore now has a resistance of 15 instead of 1. *All loot box ores now has a hardness of 2 instead of 3. *All loot box ores now has a resistance of 15 instead of 10. *Water Ore now has a hardness of 2 instead of 5. *Water Ore now has a resistance of 15 instead of 20. *All Salt and Brown Salt Ores now has a resistance of 15 instead of 10. *Stone Infused Copper now has a hardness of 2 instead of 3. *Zombie Zombies now have a movement speed of 20 rather than 18. *Zombie Zombies can now only see 20 blocks in front of them rather than 35. *Fake Ores are now more common. (Ash Ore, Rusty Iron Ore, Fool's Gold Ore, Fossilized Blueberry Ore, Red Powder Ore, Graphite Ore, Dollar Bill Ore, and Nether Shard Ore). *Junkyard Structures can now have Copper Wire in their hidden chest. *FIXED Zombie Zombies not attacking Copper Husk. *FIXED Super Hostile Spiders not attacking Copper Husk. Removed: -Unused notdone Texture -Random Iron Ore Texture (again) Notes: Please read the Overview page on Curseforge to see Nuclear Fusor recipes. Version 1.3.58/2 Salt Salt/Bug Fix Update: Additions: +Salt1 Ore +Salt2 Ore +Salt3 Ore +Salt4 Ore +Salt5 Ore +Salt6 Ore +Salt +"Brown" Salt1 Ore +"Brown" Salt2 Ore +"Brown" Salt3 Ore +"Brown" Salt4 Ore +"Brown" Salt5 Ore +"Brown" Salt6 Ore +"Brown" Salt +Copper Husk +Copper Web Changes/Fixes: *Item Item Ore has a new texture to match Illusion Ore and Copper Ore *Renamed Pixel Wrench to Tiny Wrench *Junkyard Structures can now have Tiny Wrenches in the hidden chest ultra rarely (1/333 chance.) *Junkyard Structures now generate in the Taiga biome. *Tweaked World Gen of Bedrock Ore. *FIXED Copper Mobs not spawning in the correct biome (Zombie Zombies don't spawn in Swamps anymore but, will have a new home next update) *FIXED Special Edition: Copper Loot Boxes dropping pink numbers Removed: -Random Iron Ore Texture -Crafting Recipe for Pixel (Tiny) Wrench Version 1.3.1 Server Bug Fix Update: Changes/Fixes: *Changed how Entities are handled. *FIXED Errors that copper plant and plant plant cause when loading minecraft. *FIXED Useless Ores not working on servers. VERSION 1.3 Price and Accomplishment Update: Additions: +Loot Box Ore +Numbers (0-9) +Special Edition: Pink Loot Box Ore +Pink Numbers (0-9) +Special Edition: Copper Loot Box Ore +Copper Numbers (0-9) +$4.99 Loot Box Ore +$4.99 Numbers (0-9) +$9.99 Loot Box Ore +$9.99 Numbers (0-9) +$14.99 Loot Box Ore +$14.99 Numbers (0-9) +$19.99 Loot Box Ore +$19.99 Numbers (0-9) +Bedrock Ore +Bedrock Tools +Copperfish +Copper infused Stone +Coppermite +Copper infused Endstone +Useless Stone +Stone Pebbles +Useless Netherrack +Nether Pebbles +Useless End Stone +End Pebbles +Useless Dirt +Dirt Pebbles +Water Ore +Copper Essence (Growable Copper Seeds) +Copper Plant +Essence Essence +Plant Plant Changes/Fixes: *Copper Ore has a new texture to make it look more visable. *Illusion Ore has a new texture to make it look less weird. *Missing Texture and Lazy-related items a texture of the Mising Texture block/items to prevent errors/lag. *Renamed Illusion Ore's Texture File Name. *Reorganized the Useless Ore's Creative Tab a bit. *Junkyard Structures can now have Copper Essence and Essence Essence in their chest. *Tweaked World Gen of the Fake Ores. *FIXED Super Hostile Spiders dropping copper-related items. *FIXED Missing Texture and Lazy-related items/blocks giving out errors during loading. Removed: -Unused Texture -Random Quartz Texture -leaf_copper.png was supposed to be used for an idea, but it never made it in. VERSION 1.2 Wrench Update: Additions: +Wrenches (50 of them to be exact.) +Missing Texture Ore +Missing Texture +Lazy Programming +Useless Nether Quartz +Packed Ice Wall lul +Copper Spiders +Copper Cave Spider +Super Hostile Spider +Super Hostile Castle (Structure) (Spawns in normal Taigas) Changes/Fixes: *Useless Emeralds can be made with Useless Nether Quartz or Useless Diamond. *Copper Zombie's Spawn Egg Colour was changed. *Copper Trees are overall less rare. *Copper Trees are a lot rarer in Jungle biomes and a lot more common in the Copper Wasteland. *Copper Trees are now 1 block taller. *Junkyard Structures are slightly less rare. *Junkyard Structures now generate in the Savanna biome. *Junkyard Structures can now have Wrench Wrench, Litter Wrench, and Exclusive Wrench in their chest. (Exclusive is exclusive to the hidden chest.) *All Rocks are a bit rarer. *World Generation has been tweaked so it takes less time to load a new world. *FIXED a bug where copper trees and junkyard structures would generate inside each other. Removed: Nothing (I hope) VERION 1.1: Changes/Fixes: *FIXED a major bug that made it so you couldn't smelt sadness tears into joy tears. (Important item) *FIXED a bug where Nether Copper Quartz Ore couldn't be smelted into Nether Copper Quartz. VERSION 1.0: A start of a brand new useless adventure. Section heading